La promesse
by Ere-kun
Summary: Suite à une mystérieuse promesse, Luffy a décidé de devenir Yonkou, mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simple, avec un amiral qui vient de se faire tuer, un Akainu enragé et les révolutionnaire que menacent le gouvernement mondial plus que jamais, la marine ne compte pas rester tranquille. Du suspense, de l'action, des aventures, de l'amour... Tout ceci est au rendez- vous.
1. Crise au gouvernement

Crise au gouvernement.

Le soleil se trouvait à son Zénith, et illuminait de ses rayons le grand palais qui ornait la plus grande colline de la terre sainte, capitale du gouvernement mondial, mais aussi le lieu de résidence des Dragons Célestes, les êtres les plus nobles de ce monde ainsi que des cinq ainés qui dirigeait ce grand Etat regroupant en son sein des centaines et des centaines de nations.

Le grand château, demeure des cinq étoiles, mais aussi lieu des réunions de leur conseil était une fabuleuse résidence, s'étendant plusieurs centaines de hectares, atteignant la taille de l'île de Drum, on raconte même que pour la traverser en complet, il faudrait plusieurs jours. La construction principale était un immense palais, dont les sommets dépassé les nuages construit à l'honneur et à la gloire des premières « étoiles » ayant gouverné le monde il y a 800 ans de cela, comment se sont-elles emparées du pouvoir ? Tout le monde l'ignore, et les évènements les ont porté au pouvoir sont jalousement protégé par le gouvernement mondial depuis sa création, allant jusqu'à tuer toutes personnes qui chercherait à découvrir ces faits, aux quels ont fait allusion aujourd'hui avec la vague expression de « siècle perdu ». Dire que personne n'a jamais essayé de découvrir ce qui c'était passé durant ce siècle serait mensonge, il y a de cela 22 ans, une groupe de chercheur, provenant de la tristement célèbre île d'Ohara avait bien essayé de découvrir ce qui c'était passé, et ceci par pur amour pour l'Histoire et la Science et non par envie de compromettre le gouvernement, néanmoins leur châtiment fut des plus tragique, ils furent ainsi tous éliminé par le Buster Call l'arme la plus puissante du gouvernement mondial, qui non seulement élimina les chercheurs mais détruisit toute leur île, en y incluant les civils innocents, n'ayant pris part en aucune façon aux recherches des historiens. Et la tragédie d'Ohara n'est qu'un maigre exemple de la cruauté du gouvernement mondial… En effet, ce grand Etat, glorifiant l'égalité entre les races et les vertus de la justice était tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable au monde, permettant au Dragons Célestes, bien qu'ils soit aussi humain que vous et moi de se considérer au dessus de toute créature, évitant même de respirer le même air que les autres et de commettre des crimes moraux aussi odieux que l'esclavage, le meurtre ou encore l'extermination en masse, et non seulement que le gouvernement mondial ignorait leurs actions mais légiférait des lois privilégiant cette noblesse et la rendant intouchable et irréprochable.

Retournons maintenant à notre grand château, ou dans une salle immense, ornée des plus meubles qui soit, avec en son centre une énorme table ronde, autour de la quel était assis les cinq membres du conseil des étoiles, les cinq maîtres de ce monde, qu'ils dirigeaient sans le moindre partage.

Les réunions du conseil étaient les moments idéaux pour légiférer de nouvelles lois ou de prendre des décisions ayant pour but la gestion de cette grande machine politique qu'est le gouvernement mondial. Aussi elles n'étaient accessibles à personne, et tout ce qui y était dit ou fait se tenait secret du reste de la population mondiale.

Les cinq membres du conseil des étoiles était assis autour de la table, aujourd'hui, la réunion était violente, les reproches fusaient de toute part, chacun reprochant à l'autre d'être la cause des dernières débâcles du gouvernement.

- Comment peut-on tolérer ceci ? En une journée on reçoit les pires nouvelles possibles ! S'exclama l'un des membres du conseil, couvert par sa capuche blanche, nous empêchant de voir son visage.

- Tiens, c'est donc vous qui vous vous indignez ? Cela vous va bien je dois dire, vous passez votre temps critiquer sans rien apporter de nouveau, mais dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avait proposé Akainu au poste d'amiral en chef ? lui répondit un autre.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna le premier ayant parlé, nous ne serions jamais arrivé jusque là si ce n'était pas vous qui aurait exhorté la marine, dans vos nombreuses ingérences à lutter en premier lieu contre les pirates et laisser la Révolution de Monkey D Dragoon pour après ? N'êtes pas celui qui dicte à la marine sa doctrine militaire ?

- Ah bon, et suis-je le… commença son interlocuteur avant de se faire brusquement couper la parole par un troisième homme.

- Calmez-vous tout le deux, fit-il d'une voix grave, qui fut suffisante à faire taire les deux belligérants, il est certains que durant ces deux dernières années, nous avons fait plus d'une erreur, dont la nomination d'Akainu au pose d'amiral en chef, il serait peut-être temps de réfléchir à une solution à tout ces problèmes aux quels nous somme opposé ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Je suis de votre avis, fit un quatrième interlocuteur.

- La crise dans la quelle nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui, est bien grave, poursuivi le troisième interlocuteur, non seulement que l'on se rend compte que l'amiral Akainu, quoi que extrêmement fidèle à la Justice que nous dictons, et assez puissant pour combattre n'importe quelle armada, n'est pas l'homme idéal pour la direction de l'armée, mais aussi on voit à quel point nous avons négligé dernièrement la progression des rebelles, poursuivit-il, Akainu, dans son acharnement à lutter contre la piraterie à totalement mis de côté les armées révolutionnaire, il se tut un moment pour être sur d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, comme vous le savez, les nouvelles ne sont pas des plus belles, ce matin, tout un flotte de l'armée rebelle à traverser Reverse Mountain, on a des informations aussi qu'une autre flotte s'apprête à traverser Calm Belt, c'est aussi pas la peine d'ajouter que la guerre d'Akainu contre les pirates est un véritable échec étant donné l'exécution publique d'un de nos amiraux hier soir par Marshal D Teach, un Yonkou…

- Tout les membres du conseil baissèrent la tête à l'entente de cette nouvelle, un amiral censé être issu de l'élite des soldats, tué par un pirate, et ceci publiquement, de façon tel que la marine et le gouvernement n'aient d'autre choix que de le confirmer au reste du monde, quel humiliation cela serait, et surtout quel signe de faiblesse.

- C'est pour cela, qu'il est de notre devoir de rétrograder Akainu, et de nous concentrer plus sur les agissements de la Révolution que sur les pirates..

- Rétrograder Akainu ? Avez-vous donc oublié son rôle crucial dans la guerre face à Barbeblanche ? s'éleva la première voix.

- De quel rôle parlez-vous ? Il a peut être mis fin aux jours de Portgas D Ace mais pas plus ! C'est un fanatique qui rien qu'à l'entente du mot « pirate » se met à trembler comme un chien enragé il faut le remplacer, fit la quatrième voix.

Subitement, les quatre interlocuteurs se turent à l'entente d'une nouvelle voix venant s'incruster à cette cacophonie, elle appartenait au seul membre qui n'avait pas encore parlé, l'ainé de cette assemblée, il enleva son capuchon en laissant dévoiler sa lisse barbe blanche et son regard grave qu'il portait au reste de l'assemblée. D'une voix calme il déclara :

- On dirait bien que nous sommes tous d'accord sur l'importance d'écarter Akainu de son poste d'amiral en chef et d'en choisir un nouveau, fit il d'une voix calme, aussi nous sommes d'accord pour détourner un peu notre regard des pirates du Nouveau Monde et de nous concentrer sur les rebelles…

- Mais et les chapeaux de pailles ? Et Nico Robin ? Si jamais cette garce au sang d'Ohara découvrait la Vraie Histoire s'en sera fait de nous ! s'exclama le seul qui semblait s'opposer à l'ainé en se levant d'un coup.

Ce dernier l'ignora et poursuivit :

- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur les choses à faire maintenant commençons par faire remplacer Akainu, puis il se tourna vers son seul opposant, Monsieur vous êtes bien le seul à vous opposer, veuillez s'il vous plait suivre la majorité et vous rassoir.

Ce dernier le regarda incrédule et ce rassit, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la décision qui semblait être prise par la majorité du conseil.

La réunion se termina finalement dans le calme, dans le quel différentes actions qui allaient marquer les jours à venir furent envisagée…

x-x-x

Loin de la terre sainte, sur les vastes eaux du Nouveau Monde, cette partie de l'immense mer de Grand Line, dominée par les pirates, notamment les quatre empereurs, les Yonkou, ces pirates connu comme étant les plus puissants corsaires de ces mers. Les Yonkou se départageaient une grande partie des îles du Nouveau Monde entre eux, et y régnaient en maîtres, prélevant des impôts contre la protection des populations sous leur tutelle contre toute intrusion, notamment celle de la marine ou d'autres pirates sur leurs îles. Les Yonkou ont plus d'une fois prouvé leur puissance, et l'exécution toute récente d'un amiral de la marine ne fut que la preuve de leur force.

Néanmoins, entre une île et une autre, naviguait paisiblement un bateau pirate, n'ayant aucune allégeance à aucun des Yonkou. Paisiblement ? C'est ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu dire, mais ceux qui connaissent les propriétaires de ce navire ne pourraient que fort douter que le Thousand Sunny navigue dans le calme.

L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe des Chapeaux de Paille, aussi connu sous le nom des Mugiwaras, était comme à son habitude agitée, entre Luffy le capitaine qui se faisait réprimander par Sanji le cuisinier pour avoir encore une fois dévaliser le frigidaire, et ceci malgré les maintes serrures placées dessus, Usopp le canonier qui racontait les histoires de ses exploits héroïques provenant uniquement de son imagination au petit renne humain Chopper, le docteur, qui le regardait avec des yeux ahuris et plein d'admiration, Brook le musicien qui tentait encore une fois de jeter désespérément un regard aux sous-vêtements de Nami la navigatrice et de Robin l'historienne, Francky l'ingénieur de bord qui bricolait comme à son habitude quelque chose dans un coin du navire, et Zoro qui dormait comme à son habitude sur le pont, il serait dur d'affirmer que l'ambiance des Mugiwaras coïncide parfaitement avec l'air paisible que donne leur beau navire, qui voguait calmement sur les mers, toujours avec le même sourire qui caractérisait sa proue en tête de lion, dont la crinière ressemblait fortement aux rayons du soleil, d'où d'ailleurs son nom, le Thousand Sunny.

Nami, venant de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce pauvre Brook qui, que se soit de son vivant, ou même après sa mort, n'as jamais pu réaliser son rêve, quoi que, venant d'un homme, qui normalement devrait avoir plus de quatre-vingts ans il serait fort douteux qu'il n'aurait jamais vu le sous-vêtement d'une femme. Actuellement, le squelette, en bon musicien qu'il est venait de sortir son violent et jouait à l'autre bout du navire, l'un de ses morceaux dont lui seul avait le secret.

Revenons à Nami, notre amie lisait tranquillement le journal de ce matin, installée confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, sous un somptueux parasol qui l'a protégeait des lumières du soleil matinal, en sirotant un délicieux jus de fruit, préparé par Sanji, qui y mis tout son cœur afin de faire plaisir à sa « Nami-Swan » adorée.

En tournant la page, la pauvre navigatrice failli s'étouffer avec une gorgée de jus quand elle vit écris en lettres capitales « **Un Amiral Exécuté par un Yonkou sur une place publique »** en essayant de reprendre son souffle, Nami lut et relut plusieurs fois la phrase n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Francky, qui venait tout juste de débarquer sur le pont, fut le premier a remarquer l'état de stupeur de la jeune navigatrice.

- Yo onee-chan, que ce passe t'il ?

- Matte un peu sa, lui dit Nami tout en lui donnant le journal.

De la curiosité, l'expression de Frankcy passa à la surprise, puis à l'horreur.

- Oi tout le monde, venez vite ici, c'est une urgence ! S'exclama t-'il.

Une fois que Sanji eu finit de martyriser Luffy pour une petite dizaine de kilo de viande engloutie clandestinement, Zoro réveillé, et tout le reste de l'équipage rassemblé il leur montra l'article qui les laissa tous ahuri, les réactions furent différentes, Usopp, Chopper et Brook se mirent à trembler de peur au point de faire entendre à leur entourage le claquement de leur dents, Robin se figea bouche bée en lisant le titre, tandis qu'une expression sérieuse se forgeait sur les visages de Sanji et Zoro, Luffy parut être le seul à ne pas être terrifié par la nouvelle, ni même surpris, sa seule réaction fut de regarder l'écriture en gras, d'un air bête tout en se mettant son doigt dans le nez.

- Et alors ? Demanda le capitaine, toujours avec son air ahuri.

- Et alors ?! S'exclama Nami, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Attend que je te lise l'article en entier, peut être que ton cerveau en caoutchouc te permettra de comprendre : « Avant-hier soir, le bateau dirigé par l'amiral Ryuntaji, en fonction depuis la démission de l'amiral Aokiji il y a deux ans de cela fut attaqué par l'équipage du tristement célèbre Yonkou, Marshal D Teach alias Barbenoire, après un long combat, il parait que Barbenoire ai pu maîtriser l'amiral en l'emprisonnant lui et son équipage dans un lieu inconnu, le lendemain l'amiral fut impitoyablement exécuté par celui-ci, devant une foule de plus de 100 000 personnes et des derniers membres restant de l'équipage de l'amiral. Ceci est bien la première fois de toute l'histoire de la marine et du gouvernement mondial, qu'un amiral soit vaincu puis tué, tout ceci ne fait que jeter plus d'ombre à la réputation de l'Amiral en Chef de la marine, Sakazuki Akainu .. » Tu vois ? Tu vois la gravité de la chose ? La gravité de la folie dans la quelle tu veux nous entraîner ? Continua Nami en regardant furieusement un Luffy, qui d'après son air toujours aussi bête, ne semblait pas avoir compris.

- Luffy, c'est Barbenoire qui l'a tué, il a tué un amiral, le type que tu veux détrôner à tué un amiral ! Cria Nami.

Détrôner Barbenoire, en effet, c'était la nouvelle ambition que c'est mise Luffy en tête, qu'il leur avait annoncé dernièrement, en les laissant pour la plus part, Nami y inclut, bouche bée. Cette nouvelle ambition aurait était, selon Luffy, motivée par une promesse qu'il aurait faîte, à qui ? Pourquoi ? Mugiwara avait refusé d'en parler, et son équipage n'eut qu'à l'accepter, comme le disait l'adage, « les décisions du capitaine sont irrévocables », Luffy tenait tout à coup à devenir Yonkou, pour des raisons que seul lui connaissait.

Néanmoins, la nouvelle de ce matin semblait changer un peu la donne, du moins, si il ne s'agissait pas de Monkey D Luffy et de son équipage, aurait du décourager toute personne censée de s'engager dans une telle aventure. Mais nous ne pouvons pas dire des Mugiwaras, et de Luffy en particuliers, qu'être censés soit vraiment un adjectif qui leur va, tout de même cette fois-si, certains semblaient effrayés, comme Nami, Usopp, Chopper ou encore Brook qui ne tarda pas à manifester sa terreur :

- Je sens que je vais mourir… fit-il avant de se rappeler, ah mais... je suis déjà mort, Yohohohoho, cette dernière idée sembla le calmer, et lui redonner courage et confiance, le squelette repartit jouer de la musique dans son coin.

- Dit Luffy, fit Usopp en tremblant, es-tu sur de vouloir toujours aller affronter Teach ? Il vient de buter un amiral tu sais, ce n'est pas rien…

- Mais pourquoi vous me faites tous cette tête ? se demanda Luffy ne comprenant pas la terreur de ses nakama, je sais qu'il a tué un amiral, mais je vais tout de même lui botter les fesses et lui prendre son titre.

- Aaaah, je crois que j'ai attrapé la maladie de « je ne dois pas aller jusqu'à Teach ».

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Chopper, c'est une nouvelle maladie ? Je dois voir sa de plus près, vient avec moi, fit le petit renne en tirant un Usopp que la « nouvelle maladie » semblait faire souffrir le martyr.

- J'espère que Teach a un épéiste fort à son bord, fit Zoro avec son légendaire sourire en coin, se serai dommage que je fasse tout ce chemin sans trouver quoi me mettre sous l'épée, dit il en repartant vers sa salle d'entrainement.

- Zoro toi aussi…, fit une Nami désespérée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-Swaan, ton chevalier sera la pour te protéger ! dit Sanji, en tournoyant à toute vitesse autour de Nami, avec des cœurs dans ses yeux.

- Le capitaine l'a décidé, on a qu'à nous faire une raison, dit Robin, en posant un main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule de Nami.

- Robin-Swaaan que tu es courageuse, ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai toi aussi, fit Sanji, toujours avec des cœurs dans ses yeux, en incluant Robin dans ses tours vertigineux.

- Je vais aller préparer le navire pour la bataille, fit Francky en retournant dans son atelier, vous verrez, se sera suuuper.

- Ah mais on ne sait même pas où aller, dit Nami, qui semblait soudainement plus confiante.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, dit Luffy, on finira par trouver.

Sur ses mots, le capitaine s'éloigna de Nami et Robin, pensif, vers le bord du pont, en regardant la mer.

- Le capitaine à l'air préoccupé, chuchota Robin à l'oreille de la navigatrice, il est peut être lui-même inquiet à cause de la nouvelle de ce matin.

- Non je ne crois pas, fit Nami, sa doit être surement en rapport avec la promesse dont il nous a parlé.

- Tu crois ? lui demanda l'historienne, je n'ai jamais vu notre capitaine aussi pensif.

- Rassure toi, personne ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, être pensif est juste impossible pour lui.

Luffy quand à lui, n'entendait rien de la conversation de ses deux amies, il ne faisait que regarder la mer, en pensant à cette fameuse personne à qui il a fait cette promesse, promesse qu'il comptait tenir quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas, je reviendrais en tant que Yonkou, et je vais te libérer », se furent ces paroles qu'il l'avait laissée avant de prendre la mer, pour rejoindre ses nakamas. Luffy s'en souvenait très bien, il allait tenir sa promesse, coute que coute quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était Luffy après tout, qui malgré sa stupidité, était un homme de parole.


	2. Chapter 2 Un horrible complot

**Miss-Sena: **Merci pour ta review, je suis content que tu a aimé :D pour les fautes d'orthographes, baah, c'est mon plus grand défaut :p mais je vais faire un effort à l'avenir promis O:), pour les chapeaux de pailles/mugiwara, je me suis dit que comme sa je vais éviter les confusions :p (mais bon x)) sinon pas d'OC dans ma fic :D je compte juste utiliser à fond les personnages d'Oda =D., j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Azael-Ruthven: **Merci de tes encouragements :p ne t'inquiète pas, je prévois un minimum de 20 chapitres =D, mais faudra être patient :D

x-x-x

Un horrible complot

Le soleil se couchait lentement aux horizons d'Amazon Lily, l'île des femmes guerrières, un pays réservé rien qu'à elles et interdit à tout homme, et si par malheur quelqu'un venait à transgresser cette règle, il risquait tout simplement de mourir d'une mort atroce, ou de ce faire transformer en statue par la bellissime impératrice de l'île, Boa Hancock. Il faut tout de même avouer que la plupart des hommes ayant subi ce dernier châtiment moururent heureux, la beauté légendaire de l'impératrice n'était égalée par rien au monde, Boa Hancock avait dans son corps tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Néanmoins, le cœur de l'impératrice était impossible à conquérir, Hancock était totalement vouée à son peuple, malgré son air toujours hautin et sa froideur habituelle. Impossible ? Non, un homme à bien réussi à le gagner, le seul ayant résisté à son charme, et aussi le seul à avoir vu en elle plus que sa beauté, Mugiwara no Luffy ne jugea Hancock que pour sa juste valeur, un être humain ayant tant souffert dans sa vie et s'étant sacrifié corps et âme pour le bonheur de ses sujets et pour leur sûreté, et ceux qui connaissent l'histoire de la jeune femme savent bien de quelles souffrances il s'agit ici. Boa Hancock alla même jusqu'à signer des traités de collaboration avec le gouvernement mondial en acceptant, à contre cœur, le titre de Shichibukai, et devenant ainsi une capitaine pirate au service du gouvernement et de la marine.

En effet, l'économie de l'île était essentiellement basée sur la piraterie, illustrée par un équipage de femmes pirates mené par Hancock et ses sœurs : Sandersonia et Marigold.

Ce soir là, Hancock se tenait au balcon de sa vaste chambre du palais d'Amazon Lily, à ses cotés son fidèle serpent Salome. L'impératrice était perdue dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers son bien aimé Luffy, ce même jeune homme qui il y a deux ans a mystérieusement atterri sur l'île des femmes, qui a vaincu les deux sœurs de Hancock, et qui a gagné le cœur de l'impératrice. Cette dernière l'aimait, et rien ne la torturait plus que son absence depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et chaque journée paraissait pour la pauvre impératrice êtres si longue, qu'elle pouvait la comparer à un an, et plus le temps passait, plus son amour pour l'homme élastique grandissait, si seulement elle savait comment il allait, si il n'avait besoin de rien, si il était bien nourri, si il n'était pas malade, ou même mourant, son cœur se serra à cette pensée, c'est alors qu'elle se rappela de la façon dont Luffy vantait les mérites de son cuisinier de bord et de son docteur, deux hommes dont les noms étaient Sanji et Chopper, elle se souvint aussi que Luffy avait confiance en eux, et se dit qu'elle aussi devrait en faire de même. Elle sourit à cette pensée, et entreprit de se remémorer toutes les histoires que son bien aimé lui avait raconté sur ses compagnons, Zoro, un ivrogne excellent à l'épée, Usopp, un menteur très utile dans tout ce qui était tirs à distance, Sanji, le cuisinier dont le faible pour le sexe opposé était légendaire, Chopper, le renne docteur, Franky, le pervers ingénieur, Brook, le squelette musicien et … Nami et Robin, deux femmes à bord du bateau de Luffy, à cette pensée le cœur de Hancock se serra encore une fois et une expression menaçante se forma sur son si beau visage.

« Si jamais l'une d'entre elles tente de faire des avances à MON Luffy-sama, je les transformerai toutes les deux en pierre à jamais » se dit-elle.

Mais les pensées de la Hebihime, ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur les deux femmes, et revinrent vite à « Luffy-sama », Hancock pensa aux moments passés avec lui... Tout à coup elle se souvint des dernières paroles que Luffy lui avait dit avant de partir :

« Je reviendrai bientôt », lui avait-il dit avec le grand sourire qui le caractérisait.

Hancock sourit à en se rappelant cette scène, Luffy était un homme de parole, si il disait qu'il allait revenir, c'est qu'il allait le faire, l'impératrice en était sure, son bien aimé serait bientôt revenu. Elle se souvint aussi de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite :

« Je reviendrai bientôt, et je serai alors Yonkou, je ferai d'Amazon Lily un territoire sous ma protection, et je te libérerai des tes accords et de tes traités qui te lient au gouvernement mondial et à la marine, tu n'aura plus à être Shichibukai, et tu ne vivras plus dans la peur qu'un jour, l'armée ne débarque avec une énorme flotte pour exterminer ton peuple ».

Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de Hancock, Luffy était prêt à affronter l'un des quatre Yonkou, afin de s'emparer de son titre et de venir mettre Amazon Lily, - qui ne se trouvait même pas dans le Nouveau Monde, et encore moins sur Grand Line, - sous sa protection, pour l'impératrice, il n'y avait pas de plus grande déclaration d'amour, et c'est sur cette pensée positive qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son prince charmant, il devait vaincre l'un des quatre Yonkou, dont l'un venait tout juste d'éliminer un amiral, mais aussi affronter la marine et peut être même l'un des amiraux, elle se souvint aussi de comment l'amiral Akainu avait facilement vaincu Ace aux points ardents, le frêre de Luffy, et l'avait envoyé dans l'autre monde…

Elle ne fut tirée de ses pensées que par des coups à la porte, qui la firent aussitôt reprendre son expression froide et hautaine qu'elle offrait à toutes ses subordonnées et à toute créature vivante, excepté, bien évidement, son Luffy bien aimé.

- Entrez, dit elle d'une voit froide.

Une servante entra timidement dans la pièce, tête baissée et dit :

- Hebihime-sama, la vieille Nyon souhaiterait vous voir.

- Mmm ? Vous n'avez qu'à la renvoyer d'où elle vient, dit Hancock d'une voix hautaine, je ne souhaite voir personne.

- Elle dit que c'est très urgent…

- Je ne souhaite voir personne, répéta Hancock toujours avec un air hautin.

- Hebihime-sama, dit une vieille voix du couloir, j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire, vous devriez m'écouter.

La voix appartenait à Nyon, qui venait par ailleurs de s'introduire dans la chambre de l'impératrice et ceci sans y avoir était invitée, rien de plus irritant pour Hancock qui l'accueillit d'un air mauvais en la regardant de haut à sa manière, si on peut appeler ça comme sa, étant donné que « regarder de haut » pour Hancock signifiait de lever la tête tellement haut, qu'elle ne voyait même plus son interlocuteur, tout en le pointant du doigt.

- Comment oses-tu entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission ? fit-elle en agrippant la vieille dame par les cheveux.

- La marine à envoyer un navire pour te voir, ils t'attendent à trois kilomètres de l'île, tiens regarde voilà une lettre, dit la pauvre Nyon on tendant la lettre en question à l'impératrice, qui agrippa cette dernière avant de jeter Nyon par la porte.

- Traiter une vieille femme comme cela… chuchota la servante, qui avait assisté à tout cela.

- Cela pose t'il un problème ? Dit Hancock en prenant son air le plus doux et le plus charmeur.

- Euh… non, non hebihime-sama, non pas du tout ! s'exclama la servante en tombant à genoux, subjuguée par tant de charme.

- Alors maintenant dehors! dit simplement Hancock, en reprenant son air froid et hautin.

La pauvre servante ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et sorti aussi vite que possible.

L'impératrice ouvrit la lettre qu'elle lu tranquillement :

« _Impératrice Boa Hancock, vous êtes conviée à assister à la cérémonie d'investiture du nouvel amiral en chef, qui va se dérouler dans exactement une semaine, votre présence en tant que Shichibukai est obligatoire et une absence pourrait entraîner des mesures punitives importantes, nous vous prions donc de rejoindre notre navire, située à trois kilomètres de votre Royaume dans un délai de vingt-quatre heures »_

_« Vice-amiral Momonga »_

Si l'expression de la hebihime était impassible, ses pensées quand à elles étaient mélangée entre la rage et la haine, la marine venait de la menacer directement, elle et son peuple, de rompre les traités protégeant Amazon Lily et ceci rien que pour la forcer à aller prêter allégeance à un nouvel amiral en chef, ne venaient-ils donc pas de nommer Akainu il n'y a même pas deux ans de cela ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à changer de chef aussi vite ? Ou peut être était-ce à cause de l'invasion de Grand Line par les révolutionnaires ? Ou de l'amiral qui s'est fait tuer par les pirates ?

L'impératrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement, la marine semblait prendre l'eau de tout les cotés, et s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les abysses, la gestion d'Akainu, malgré ses positions radicales contre la piraterie et tout se qui s'oppose au gouvernement mondial, ainsi que son allégeance pour la justice absolue n'a pas semblé vraiment aider à remettre la marine sur pied, bien au contraire, cela n'a fait que l'affaiblir encore plus.

Mais revenons à la lettre de Momonga, et à ce que l'impératrice comptait faire, à ce moment là elle réfléchissait à la bonne décision à prendre, elle ne voulait pas revenir à Marineford, n'y assister à la moindre cérémonie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait y aller sous peine de voir son île mise à feu et à sang par l'armée sauvage du gouvernement mondial, qui au nom de sa justice illusoire était prêt à commettre les pires injustices.

Elle appela une servante et lui demanda d'informer les pirates Kuja, l'équipage d'Amazon Lily, du futur déplacement de leur impératrice.

x-x-x

Quelque part dans les eaux du Nouveau Monde, un immense navire naviguait dans une direction inconnue. Immense ? Non, le navire était bien plus qu'immense, il était gigantesque, comparable à un château flottant sur l'eau, de couleur rose, avec une proue représentant une grosse femme, avec une tête ayant au moins la taille de son corps, peinte d'un mélange de couleurs situées entre le mauve et le rose. Du pavillon de ce navire, à savoir une grosse tête de mort avec au niveau de la bouche de grosses lèvres rouge et une écharpe rose l'entourant, on pouvait constater que l'équipage à bord était composé de pirates, et pas de n'importe quels pirates, ce bateau n'appartenait à personne d'autre que la Yonkou Charlotte Linlin, aussi connue sous le nom de Big Mom.

L'ambiance qui régnait en ce moment sur le navire était paisible, chaque membre de l'équipage était heureux du fait que la Yonkou soit de bonne humeur, et il y en avait de quoi l'être, Big Mom avait reçu ce matin d'énormes sacs de friandises et de bonbons, provenant des territoires sous sa protection. Envoyer des friandises était la façon dont les îles sous la tutelle de la Yonkou payaient leurs taxes, ce qui est bien peu vous allez me dire, mais bien souvent, certains territoires ne trouvaient plus les moyens de produire les bonbons, et alors le châtiment que leur réservait Big Mom était atroce, un bain de sang et de feu, qui n'épargnait aucune maison, aucun habitant…

Aujourd'hui, notre Yonkou était dans sa cabine, entrain de manger, ou plutôt de dévorer, les énormes quantités de friandises qu'elle venait de recevoir, et ceci par grandes bouchées, ces bonbons furent suffisent, ou du moins pour le moment, à lui faire oublier sa haine pour Mugiwara no Luffy, l'homme qui avait osé lui déclarer la guerre sur l'île des hommes poissons, un homme qu'elle haïssait et respectait en même temps, pour sa force et son audace.

Mais à ce moment là, elle ne pensait pas à Luffy, elle mangeait des bonbons, chose qui nécessitait toute son attention, Linlin était beaucoup trop occupée pour penser à quoi que se soit d'autre, et si quelqu'un venait à la déranger, il risquait de finir au fond de son ventre, car oui, la Yonkou n'hésitait pas à avaler son propre équipage au cas où si quelqu'un osait la dérangé durant son repas.

Big Mom entendit des bruits sur le pont, aux quels elle ne donna pas trop d'importance, pour la Yonkou, rien ne valait plus son attention que ses bonbons, et seul un fait majeur pouvait la privé de sa dégustation.

Et quand on parle de fait majeur… L'un de ses subordonnés entra en trombe dans la chambre, en trébuchant à chaque pas :

- Mama-sama, le supernova Eustass Kid est entrain de ravager le pont… on ne fait pas le poids… il menace de tout détruire ... il vous réclame ! dit-il en tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

Interrompre la Yonkou dans alors qu'elle dégustait ses bonbons le pauvre subordonné ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, Charlotte Linlin le regarda avec mépris, avant de le saisir par la taille et le soulever lentement jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Comment oses-tu vermine, me déranger alors que je déguste mes délicieux petits bonbons ? s'énerva Big Mom, avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans ces mouvements, attend, tu as dit qu'un supernova envahit notre bateau ?! Mais que fait Bobin ? s'exclama la capitaine, en jetant l'home qu'elle tenait dans sa main à terre.

- V..v …v.. vous l'avez envoyé détruire une… u… une île qui … qui n'aurait pas … pas fait un vire…virement, fit le subordonné, plus terrorisé que jamais, sentant qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Big Mom, en reprenant tranquillement sa dégustation, attend tu dis qu'on est envahis ? fit Linlin, sortant brusquement de sa chambre.

Une fois sur le pont, elle y vit un paysage pas très plaisant, la grande partie de son équipage était à terre, pour la plupart d'entre eux blessés et agonisants et ceux qui restaient debout semblaient terrorisés par la puissance du supernova, qui était debout au milieu du pont, avec à ses cotés son fidèle nakama Killer lui aussi supernova, autour d'eux tournoyaient toutes sortes d'armes appartenant aux membres de l'équipage de Big Mom, contrôlés par le pouvoir du fruit de démon de Kid.

Les supernovas sont les jeunes pirates qui ne se sont lancé que très récemment dans la piraterie, et dont la prime avait déjà dépassé les 100 000 000 de berys, leur nombre actuel était de onze, et Kid était celui avec la prime la plus élevée, 470 000 000 de berrys.

Big Mom connaissait la puissance de son opposant, qui la regardait sournoisement de là ou il était, et gardait bien en tête le fait que ce dernier l'avait déjà provoqué par le passé, en détruisant deux navires lui étant allié.

- J'admire ton audace, dit elle souriant à pleines dents au supernova, non seulement tu détruit deux de mes alliés, mais tu t'attaques à mon propre navire, navrée pour toi, je vais devoir t'engloutir, poursuivit-elle en marchant dangereusement vers Kid.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, fit Kid toujours avec son sourire sournois, mais pour te faire une proposition, qui je crois te plaira beaucoup Linlin, et puis tes hommes ont osé me traiter de « chien arrogant », je me suis donc donner la liberté de les corriger à ma manière, continua Eustass.

Les hommes de Big Mom furent plus que surpris de voir que le supernova tutoyait leur capitaine, et qu'il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par cette dernière.

- Une proposition hein ? dit Linlin en arrivant à la hauteur de Kid, avec les mains chargés de Haki, s'apprêtant à entamer le combat, ne crois pas que je vais pardonner ton petit cirque rien que pour sa.

Killer sorti ses épées et s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Kid leva sa main lui signalant de ne pas s'alarmer.

- Cela concerne Mugiwara no Luffy, dit-il simplement à l'adresse de la Yonkou.

Cette dernière s'arrêta dans son élan, baissa son poing et regarda suspicieusement Kid.

- Je t'écoute, dit elle finalement, mais si la proposition ne me convient pas je te tue, ajouta Linlin froidement.

- Eh bien je sais que toi et ce cher Mugiwara avez eu une escarmouche sur l'île des hommes poissons et que par conséquent tu tien impérativement à t'en débarrasser, c'est pour cela que je te propose de t'offrir mon aide.

- Je vois que tu es bien informé, dit la Yonkou, en laissant apparaitre un immense sourire, mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu me proposerais ton aide ? N'étiez vous pas alliés Mugiwara et toi à Shabondy ?

- C'était il y a deux ans, et puis c'était juste une entraide temporaire, étant donné qu'on était tout les deux confrontés aux marines et à ce fichu Kizaru, Mugiwara reste mon rival, il tient lui aussi à retrouver le One Piece, et je ne compte surement pas le laisser faire.

- Je vois, fit Linlin avant de se mettre à rire de façon hystérique, en regardant directement Kid dans les yeux, donc tu me propose de m'aider à me débarrasser d'un ennemi coriace, et en même temps tu me demande t'aider à te débarrasser d'un rival, tu es vraiment machiavélique mon petit Kid, j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir dans mon équipage.

Kid ne répondit pas à cela et se contenta de sourire en regardant Big Mom dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle accepte la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire, Eustass avait bien préparé son coup et il était certain que la Yonkou allait accepter.

- Très bien, j'accepte dit finalement Big Mom, mais à une seule condition, je veux être celle qui va combattre et tuer Mugiwara, contente toi de me le coincer sur une île, en l'empêchant de fuir lui et le moindre de ses nakamas, je vais m'occuper de leurs cas à tous personnellement, fit-elle avec un sourire terrifiant sur son visage.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Kid avant d'annoncer, alors on peut dire que l'alliance est officiellement conclue, nous allons nous débarrasser ensemble de Mugiwara et une fois pour toute, puis il ajouta, pour te remercier de ton aide je t'offre un petit présent Linlin.

Il fit léviter jusqu'à lui un sac immense qu'il déposa au pied de la Yonkou, cette dernière l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle y vit l'émerveilla et lui enleva ses derniers doutes sur les intentions du supernova. Le sac était plein de bonbons en tout genres, le meilleur moyen d'acquérir la confiance de la Yonkou.

Après cela, Kid se retira calmement du navire de Big Mom, avec Killer, qui semblait inquiet du projet que son capitaine venait de monter.

- Est-tu sur de ton coup Eustass ? demanda Killer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passe exactement comme prévu, dit Kid avec un large sourire sournois sur le visage, les jours à venir s'annonçaient décidément très bons pour le supernova.

x-x-x

A l'autre bout du Nouveau Monde, sur le Thousand Sunny, Usopp et Chopper pêchaient, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de provisions sur le navire, mais plus pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

- Rien ne mord, dit Chopper en baillant, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennui…

- N'abandonne pas petit renne, tu sais qu'une fois alors que je pêchais, je fus tirer dans l'eau par un immense roi des mers.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama le renne, les yeux brillant, sentant que son ami allait lui raconter une histoire.

- Oui, et même que… Usopp se mit à raconter une de ses histoires mensongères, sur comment il aurait vaincu un roi des mers. Quand soudainement un bruit qui accompagne généralement l'impact d'une chute se fit entendre et arrêta le canonnier dans sa tirade.

Chopper et Usopp se retournèrent pour voir une liasse de papier sur le pont du navire.

- Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de nouvelles primes, dit Chopper en regardant la liasse.

- J'espère que je n'y suis pas, dit Usopp, tétanisé par la peur.

Afin de se faciliter la tache dans la chasse aux pirates et aux opposants du gouvernement mondial, la marine pratiquait une politique de têtes misent à prix, qu'elle annonçait en distribuant des annonces par moyen d'oiseaux contenant une photo du mis à prix, avec une prime qui lui été attribuée, et plus le prix indiquer était élevé, plus la personne était dangereuse.

Actuellement les Mugiwaras avaient tous une prime, dont certains, à savoir Luffy et Zoro, avaient une prime supérieure à 100 000 000 de berrys, ce qui faisait d'eux, étant donné qu'ils étaient encore considérés comme nouveau dans le domaine de la piraterie, des supernovas, au coté d'Eustass Kid et de Killer.

Usopp avait lui aussi une prime, néanmoins, il n'y avait dessus qu'une photo de lui portant un masque, ainsi qu'un nom d'emprunt, Sogeking.

Chopper délia la liasse de papier et ce mit à regarder les nouvelles primes, à première vue, il n'y avait aucun changement concernant les Mugiwaras, il continua à feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une nouvelle prime assez élevée.

- Oi Usopp, viens voir.

- Quoi ma prime a augmenté ? Ils ont trouvé une photo de moi ? demande Usopp, plus apeuré que jamais, en s'approchant du renne.

Chopper lui tandis le papier sur le quel on pouvait voir la photo d'un homme portant une capuche blanche qui ne laissait dissimuler que sa bouche souriante, en guise de description il été écris : _Le Capitaine Blanc, envahisseur révolutionnaire, 300 000 000 de berrys_

- Sa doit être en rapport avec le débarquement d'une flotte révolutionnaire à Grand Line, il y a deux jours, dit Usopp soulagé.

- Mais tout de même 300 millions, c'est beaucoup, fit le renne docteur, en continuant de feuilleter les primes.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du renne quand il tomba sur une prime qui sembla l'intéresser.

- Oi Luffy! appela t'il, viens voir sa.

Le capitaine était perché comme à son habitude sur la proue, en dégustant un succulent plat de viande fait par Sanji, qui avait consenti à faire à manger à son capitaine.

- Mmm quechqu'il y a ? fit Luffy en mâchant un énorme morceau de viande.

- Ton frère à une prime ! cria le docteur.

- Vraiment ? fit Luffy en avalant d'une seule bouchée son plat et se dépêchant auprès de ses nakamas.

Chopper lui tendit la feuille sur la quelle en voyait un visage au teint blond, et des cheveux de même couleur, en description on pouvait lire : « _Sabo au bâton de feu, 150 000 000 de berrys ». _

- Oh Sugoi ! s'exclama Luffy, Sabo va être super content quand il va l'apprendre, mais ma prime est plus grande que la sienne, donc je suis plus fort que lui, dit fièrement le capitaine.

- Euuh ta prime est peut être plus grande mais il est encore nouveau donc ne te la joue pas trop vite, lui dit Usopp d'un air ennuyé.

Chopper continua de feuilleter les primes quand soudain il se figea dans une expression d'horreur.

- Oi tout le monde, regardez sa, dit-il en leur tendant une feuille représentant Marshall D Teach, avec une prime de … 2 milliards de berrys.

Usopp poussa un cri d'horreur qui attira tout le monde sauf Zoro, qui était dans sa salle d'entrainement insonorisée.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez à crier comme sa ? dit Nami agacée, on ne peut pas être tranquilles deux minutes… elle s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase, en regardant d'un air horrifié la prime indiquée.

Mais néanmoins, les courageux, ou imprudents comme certains diront, Mugiwaras, à en exclure bien sur Nami, Chopper et Usopp, ne semblaient pas surpris par la nouvelle prime de leur cible actuelle.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Robin, après tout il vient de tuer un amiral.

- N'empêche, il faut prendre ce combat très au sérieux, dit Nami.

- Oi ! cria une voix de la salle d'entrainement qui se trouvait dans la vigie, une île en vue.

La voix appartenait à Zoro et ce dernier ne se trompait pas, une île ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, commenta Nami, le climat est stable depuis plusieurs heures déjà et le log pointe droit vers l'île.

- Yosh, fit Luffy, on fait le plein et en continue vers Teach, je vais lui botter les fesses !

Et c'est ainsi que le Thousand Sunny mena vers l'île les Mugiwaras, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait leur arriver une fois la bas.

x-x-x

Fin du second chapitre, désolé du retard :p :p


	3. Chapter 3 Une terrible menace

Une terrible menace

L'équipage du chapeau de paille accosta au port de ce qui semblait être un petit village, plusieurs petites barques y étaient déjà amarrées.

- On dirait un village de pêcheurs, dit Nami.

- Il y a de la viande ? fit Luffy.

- Tu viens d'en avaler des tonnes ! s'exclama Usopp.

- C'est pas tout ça mais faudrait savoir qui va descendre et qui va rester, dit Zoro.

- On sait déjà que tu reste le cactus, dit Sanji d'un air ennuiyé.

- Répète pour voir ? s'énerva Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

- Ramène-toi, fit Sanji en se lançant sur lui.

Et c'est ainsi que l'épéiste et le cuisinier se lancèrent dans un combat acharné dans seul eux avaient le secret.

- Bon je vais descendre, peut être qu'il y a des trucs intéressants à voir, fit Nami.

- Je vais chercher de la viande, fit Luffy en sautant au sol, tout excité.

- Peut être qu'ils ont une librairie, dit Robin en descendant du navire suivie par Chopper.

- Je vais acheter plus de serrures pour le frigo, Luffy a trouvé le moyen de ce débarrasser des anciennes, je vais aussi nous trouver quoi à manger, dit Sanji qui avait terminé son combat avec Zoro

Ainsi Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper et Robin quittèrent le navire tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage restèrent à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Les habitants du village semblaient légèrement effrayés par le fait que des pirates aient débarqué sur leur île et semblaient faire leur possible afin de les éviter, ce qui était assez étonnant pour des habitants du Nouveau Monde, étant donné le fait que cette mer était contrôlée exclusivement par les pirates, qui se départageaient ses territoires entre eux.

- Excusez moi, dit Nami en se rapprochant d'un passant, vous ne saurez pas à qui cette île appartient ? dit elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas sous la domination de Teach.

Le passant la regarda d'un air horrifié avant d'accélérer le pas en laissant la navigatrice bouche bée.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ici ? se demanda Nami avant de poursuivre son chemin pour avoir plus d'information.

Elle finit par sortir du port, pour tomber sur une grande pancarte sur la quelle était écrit.

**Bienvenu à Shif Town**

**La capitale du poisson **

Nami remarqua également qu'étrangement, il n'y avait aucun drapeau pirate dans les parages, ce voudrait dire que l'île n'appartenait à aucun Yonkou, ou à aucun autre équipage pirate, ce qui était plutôt surprenant étant le fait que chaque morceau de terre au Nouveau Monde était sous la tutelle de l'un des Empereurs, ou celle de pirates assez fou pour les défier.

Petit à petit l'inquiétude gagna la navigatrice, qui décida de revenir aussi vite que possible au Sunny.

x-x-x

Luffy finit finallement par trouver un restaurant, et s'installa à une table en criant de toutes ses forces :

- VIAAAAAAAAAANDE, APPORTEZ-MOI DE LA VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE.

Toute la clientèle eu un rire général avant qu'un homme ne s'exclame :

- Oi petit, il n'y a pas de viande dans ce village, il n'y a que du poisson, c'est la spécialité du coin.

Un serveur se rapprocha de Luffy en riant :

- Dans ce village tu n'as aucune chance de trouver un restaurant qui fait de la viande, par contre le poisson, sa on sait faire, le poisson de Shif Town est notre fierté, dit-il fièrement.

Soudain, son expression se changea en regardant Mugiwara de plus près :

- Attend, mais tu es…. Mugiwara no Luffy ! s'exclama le serveur, soudainement horrifié.

Aussitôt, tout les rires cessèrent, certains client s'approchèrent même du jeune capitaine pour s'assurer que c'était bien le « Mugiwara », d'autres sortirent du restaurant tandis que la plus part continuèrent leurs discussions, en tentant d'ignorer Luffy.

Ce dernier n'avait comme à son habitude rien remarqué de ce changement d'ambiance si soudain, et dit naïvement au serveur avec un grand sourire.

- Oui c'est bien moi, sinon c'est d'accord pour le poisson, mais ramènes-en beaucoup.

Le serveur se contenta de faire un geste affirmatif de la tête avant de s'éloigner de la table du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas murmurer :

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être si mauvais, c'est dommage…

x-x-x

Du coté de Robin et Chopper, les deux pirates recherchaient toujours une librairie.

- Dit Robin, tu n'as pas remarqué que les gens se comportent bizarrement ?

- En effet les gens ce comportent assez étrangement, peut être qu'ils ont l'intention de nous tuer, dit calmement Robin.

- Ne le dit pas d'une façon aussi relax ! cria Chopper.

- Sinon qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? dit Robin en s'arrêtant tout à coup.

L'historienne et le docteur se tenaient devant un énorme bâtiment, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte d'usine, à l'entrée en lettres énormes était écrit :

_Usine de bonbons._

- Ouah une usine de bonbons, peut être qu'ils y font de la barbe à papa, dit Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Si son compagnon était excité, Robin était assez pensive, plusieurs questions défilaient dans la tête de notre historienne, tout d'abord, pourquoi est-ce-que les gens les évitaient ? Que se soit pour le fait qu'ils soient des pirates célèbres partout dans le monde était tout simplement impossible, nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde après tout, là ou vous avez plus de chance de rencontrer un bateau pirate que votre propre voisin. Et puis pourquoi est-ce-que dans un si petit village se trouvait une si énorme usine de bonbons ? Robin se senti confrontée à une énigme assez difficile, alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore, elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées.

- Ohé, Robin, Chopper !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent pour voir Nami qui marchait dans leur direction.

- Oi Nami, fit Chopper, regarde, une immense usine de bonbons, dit il toujours avec son regard fasciné.

Une fois arrivée à leur niveau, Nami se tourna vers Robin :

- T'as pas remarquée ? les gens se comportent bizarrement dans le coin.

- Oui en effet, fit Robin, viens Chopper on y va.

- Mais, et ma barba papa alors, fit le pauvre renne, triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans l'usine de bonbons.

- Y en a plein sur le bateau allez magne toi, dit Nami en frappant furieusement le docteur.

- Aie ça fait mal, dit tristement le renne en suivant les deux jeunes femmes.

Les trois Mugiwaras venaient de s'engager dans une vaste avenue quand Chopper entendit un bruit provenant du coin d'une ruelle assez sombre.

- Psst psst, les Mugiwaras, par ici.

- Héé les filles regardez, fit le renne en tirant Robin par sa robe.

- Qu'y a-t-il docteur-san ? dit Robin en se retournant vers Chopper.

- C'est non pour la barbe à papa Chopper, fit Nami en se retournant furieusement vers le renne.

- Mais non, regardez par là, quelqu'un nous appelle, dit le docteur en pointant du doigt vers une ruelle assez sombre

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent du regard la direction que pointait Chopper pour trouver, à l'entrée d'une ruelle, une silhouette d'homme qui leur faisait signe de venir vers lui.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui semble bien vouloir nous parler, dit Robin, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Un homme qui se cache dans le noir, il pourrait nous vouloir du mal, fit une Nami inquiète.

Les trois Mugiwaras s'approchèrent et distinguèrent un homme assez gros, avec une légère barbe et un masque couvrant la moitié du visage.

- Mais je te reconnais, tu es l'un des gars qui était avec nous à Thriller Bark, dit Chopper souriant.

- Oh tu es de l'équipage de Laura, dit Nami en se souvenant de sa vieille amie.

- Oui c'est moi, dit l'homme en souriant, je suis l'un des frère Risky, mais ne nous attardons pas dans le coin, suivez moi, et essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, il ne faut pas qu'on me voie avec vous.

Risky s'engouffra dans la rue sans laisser aux pirates au chapeau de paille l'occasion de poser des questions.

Nami, Robin et Chopper suivirent leur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta devant une petite maison qui n'était pas être dans le meilleur de ses états, elle semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps, les vitres brisées témoignaient d'une histoire assez violente. L'atmosphère était tout sauf accueillante, Nami et Chopper était terrorisés, et leur peur ne fit que grandir quand Risky se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure.

- Eh ne me dit pas qu'on doit aller là bas, fit Nami.

- Peut être que c'est un piège et qu'une fois la dedans on se fera dévorer par des monstres sauvages, dit calmement Robin.

- Arrête de dire ça, s'écria Chopper au bord des larmes, et toi enfoiré ne cherche pas à nous piéger, fit le renne en s'adressant à Risky, ajouta t'il, totalement terrorisé.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez les gens ? Il y a Laura qui vous attend à l'intérieur, répondit ce dernier ennuyé.

- Ah bon ? fit Nami soudain excitée avant de s'engouffrer dans la demeure.

Les cris de joie qui se firent entendre, et notamment un « Namizouuuuu tu ma manquéééééééée » finirent par rassurer le petit renne, qui rentra à son tour dans la maison, suivi de près par Robin et Risky.

Le paysage qui s'offrit à eux était surprenant, tout l'équipage des Rolling Pirates était rassemblé dans une grande pièce, Risky partit vite rejoindre son frère tandis que Nami et Laura étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, dans une longue étreinte.

- Sa fait si longtemps Namizou, sanglota Laura, tu as vraiment changée depuis Thriller Bark.

- Toi par contre tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, lui dit Nami en souriant.

En effet, Laura n'avait pas du tout changé, elle avait toujours un visage plein, et de grandes lèvres rouges, elle portait toujours la même tunique rose, avec deux épées accrochées à son dos. Elle pleurait de joie en serrant Nami dans ses bras, quand soudain, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, la capitaine rompit l'étreinte et regarda la navigatrice dans les yeux.

- Namizou vous devez partir au plus vite.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nami, surprise de ce changement de ton.

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que les gens ce comportent bizarrement avec vous ?

- Oui mais j'ai cru que c'est par ce qu'on est pirates…Quoique, nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde, donc c'est assez anormal, avoua Nami.

- N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de pavillon sur l'île ?

- Oui mais je pensais que c'était du au fait que l'île n'appartenait à aucun pirate…

- Allons Namizou, c'est l'une des rares îles ou le climat est stable, et que ferait une immense usine de bonbons dans un petit village comme celui-là ?

C'est à ce moment là que Nami réalisa ou son amie voulait en venir, et c'est avec effroi qu'elle comprit la situation dans la quelle ils se trouvaient.

- Ne me dit pas que… fit Nami.

- C'est île appartient à Big Mom, dit Robin en s'incrustant dans la discussion.

- Oui, elle c'est alliée à un supernova, celui avec les cheveux mauves qui vous piste depuis votre entrée au Nouveau Monde, il a prévu que vous allez bientôt débarquer ici alors Big Mom est arrivée avant vous, elle a ordonné à ce que tout ses pavillons soient enlevés, et à ce que personne ne vous prévienne, sous peine de détruire Shif Town, elle va vous tendre une embuscade Namizou !

Nami aurait bien voulu poser encore plus de question à Laura, mais, se rendant compte de l'horreur de la situation préféra se lever, attraper Chopper et lui dire :

- Au cas tu n'aurais rien entendu, Big Mom va nous attaquer, va retrouver Luffy et Sanji, on se tire d'ici.

- Ah quoi ? Big Mom ? La Yonkou ? fit –il effrayé.

- Oui et maintenant va trouver Luffy et Sanji si non on va tous nous faire tuer ! Cria Nami, énervée.

- On dit qu'elle mange ses adversaires, je me demande à quoi son estomac ressemble, fit Robin pensive.

- Mais t'arrête-toi ! fit Nami en tirant l'historienne vers la sortie.

- Partez le plus vite possible ! Cria Laura alors que les trois Mugiwaras courraient dans différentes direction.

- Capitaine, on a vraiment bien fait de les prévenir ? Big Mom risque de se déchainer sur nous, demanda un membre de l'équipage de Laura.

- Ils nous ont sauvé sur Thriller Bark, ils n'ont pas hésité à affronter Moria, alors on leur doit au moins ça…

x-x-x

Pendant ce temps au Thousand Sunny, les autres membres de l'équipage voguaient à leurs propres occupations, Zoro dormait, Brook jouait de la musique, et Usopp et Francky bricolaient Dieu sait quoi dans le compartiment des armes, et ceci en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Entouré par tant de personnes bruyantes, Zoro ne pu continuer à dormir plus longtemps :

- Enfoirés, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruits ?

- Yohohoho, désolé Zoro-san, je dois m'entrainer pour mon prochain concert, dit le squelette.

- Mais quel concert ? t'es un pirate crétin !

Brook ne répondit à ceci que par un « Yohohoho » prolongé avant de se remettre à jouer, c'est alors que l'épéiste pris une décision assez alarmante pour ses équipiers.

- Bon je vais faire un tour, déplacez par le bateau en mon absence.

- QUOIII ? s'exclamèrent les trois mugiwaras restants.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de faire un tour ? dit Zoro de plus en plus agacé.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Usopp, abandonnant son bricolage et suivant le bretteur jusqu'au bord du navire.

Ce dernier le regarda plusieurs secondes :

- D'accord mais t'as pas intérêt à te perdre, dit-il avant de sauter du pont sur la terre ferme.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit Usopp en le suivant.

Les minute passèrent, Brook continuait de jouer mais cette fois-si de la guitare électrique, Francky quand à lui avait fini son bricolage et sirotait tranquillement une bouteille de coca sur le pont, en écoutant les airs joués par le squelette épéiste.

Quand soudain le navire se mit à se balancer dans tout les sens, avant de se soulever brusquement du sol, Francky et Brook tentèrent de comprendre la cause de cette soudaine lévitation, et c'est la que le musicien remarqua une silhouette sur le port, qui leur souriant narquoisement en levant sa main droite.

- Attend, mais je connais celui-là, dit Francky en remarquant à son tour la silhouette.

- Oui, ce ne serait pas Kid machin ? fit Brook.

En effet, l'homme qui se tenait dans le port n'était autre qu'Eustass Kid et le geste de sa main ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il était entrain de soulever le Thousand Sunny grâce à ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon.

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est assez court, et assez ennuyeux, dans le prochain il y aura plus de suspense


End file.
